


(dare)devil's night

by whitchry9



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Gen, Halloween, matt murdock is a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: “So Halloween is on a Monday this year and I need you to promise me you're not going to show up to court wearing your devil outfit.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my bingo square 'crafty devil', with a seasonal twist.  
> (Because what is a crafty devil if not one who uses his lawyery abilities?)

“So Halloween is on a Monday this year and I need you to promise me you're not going to show up to court wearing your devil outfit.”

Matt paused in walking down the street, and Foggy had to stop with him or risk losing him.

“Why would that even need to be said?” he asked after a moment.

“Um, because you're you, and you'd definitely do something as ridiculous as show up in a costume. And while that's fine, most of the time anyway, you cannot come to court in a costume, and you sure as hell can't come in your devil costume.”

Foggy poked him a bit and Matt resumed walking.

“Do you really think so little of me?” Matt asked him.

“Yes. Yes I do. Remember last year?”

Matt grinned. “Of course I do.”

“See, this is why I'm making sure.”

“Foggy, that was a Saturday. We didn't have any clients, nothing was going on. Who cared that I dressed up?”

“Me. I cared. Karen cared. I think you terrified her.”

Matt shrugged.

“Let's cross,” Foggy told him. “My heart can't take another year of that. Do you really want to be my cause of death Matthew? Do you?”

No, he definitely did not.

“I won't dress up for court. Promise.”

Foggy scoffed. “See, there you go. 'For court.' That leaves you open for dressing up before or after that.”

“We're going to Halloween night at Josie's!” Matt protested. “How can you tell me not to dress up for that? It's un-American!”

“I don't think Halloween is really the epitome of American freedom, but whatever,” Foggy muttered.

“Fine. I will only dress up for going to Josie's, not before. Promise.”

Foggy huffed at him. “I'm holding you to that Murdock. Actually, I'll send Karen after you. That'll teach you.”

“Hey, I already said I wasn't going to, there's no need for threats.”

Foggy forced out a laugh. “Oh yes there is.”

Matt scowled at him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Halloween dawned and the air was crisp but not too cold. The few leaves that had managed to find their way to the ground were satisfying to step on, but Matt absolutely did not go out of his way to crunch them.

 

True to his word, he didn't dress up for court, dreading the sort of punishment Karen could have dreamt up. Foggy almost seemed surprised to see him in normal attire.

“Orange tie. Nice touch, I guess,” Foggy conceded. “Very fall-ish.”

“Oh no, is it orange?” Matt asked, pulling at it with his fingers.

“Ha ha. You're lucky I didn't sneak in one with pumpkins on it and force you to wear that.”

“I would have, happily,” Matt retorted.

Foggy scoffed at him. “Yeah I know. That's the problem.”

“Come on, let's go be adults and defend our client.” He paused. “Who is our client?”

“Wow, just full of jokes today, huh?”

Matt grinned and didn't even make a fuss when Foggy poked him in the side to get him to start moving.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Josie's was always busy on Halloween, the usual crowd and a few more all packed in. On normal nights, the usuals were spread out over the entire evening, some starting earlier and packing it in before it even fell dark, with others only arriving around that time. On Halloween, they were all there at the same time, and Matt could hear them all as he approached.

Karen and Foggy were already there, and had managed to snag them a table somehow.

Matt wondered what Karen was wearing. She'd been talking about a few different costume options for a week or so now, and he wasn't sure which one she'd settled on. It wasn't even like her choices were similar, since they ranged from a witch to a turtle to some character from a movie he didn't recognize. And Foggy, of course he knew what Foggy was dressed as. He'd been planning it for months, ordering pieces online and pulling the rest together from the hundreds of family members he seemed to have. Matt just hoped that Foggy as Alexander Hamilton wouldn't challenge anyone to a duel, because they all knew how that would end.

 

He paused before opening the door, knowing that as soon as Foggy saw him, he'd be pissed. It was kind of nice just to hear him banter with Karen for a few minutes before he went in and shattered that happiness.

On second thought...

 

It was even louder inside the bar, and he was disoriented for a second before Karen noticed him enter.

“Matt, over here!” she called. He still wasn't sure what she was wearing. Probably not a turtle though.

“Damn, nice costume!” she added as Matt grew closer.

Matt grinned. “Thanks. I was told it was pretty close to the real thing, although I couldn't really tell. Had to take the guy's word for it.”

The man at the store had lied through his teeth, and Matt knew for a fact this outfit was nothing like his own, but that was for the better.

Foggy finally seemed to find his voice. “You're... Daredevil?” he asked.

Matt nodded. “Apparently it's a big costume this year. Most of the outfits are for kids, but I managed to find this one in my size.”

“Well, it looks good on you,” Karen giggled. “I'll go get us drinks.”

As soon as she was out of earshot, Foggy started hissing at him. “Really Murdock? Really?”

Matt shrugged. “You told me not to come in _my_ devil costume. As far as I can tell, this one is inaccurate as hell.”

Foggy groaned, and there was the unmistakable sound of his head hitting the table.

“Goddamn lawyers,” he moaned to the table.

“You're dressed as one, you don't get to talk,” Matt told him cheerfully as Karen returned with their drinks. Apparently they were coloured orange. Festive, or just in an attempt to cover something else up?

Some things were better left unknown, he decided.

He held his glass up for a toast. Foggy grudgingly participated. “Not throwing away my shot,” he muttered under his breath, and Matt bit back a smile.

“Happy Halloween,” Matt said.

“Happy Halloween,” Karen agreed, clinking their glasses together.

“I'm coming up with a contract for next year,” Foggy huffed, before clinking his as well.

“Oh, that won't be needed. Next year I'm going to be Captain America. I've already decided,” Matt told Foggy, who only groaned again.

“Shots?” Karen suggested.

“Good idea,” Foggy agreed. “I've decided I want to be drunk enough I forget this night ever happened.”

“The true meaning of Halloween,” Matt sighed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> devil's night is the 30th, so daredevil can have the night after, right?


End file.
